unrealspfandomcom-20200214-history
The Extreme Battle
The Extreme Battle is the 12th and final playable map of Project Zephon: Battle for Freedom. Weapons and Items *Armor x2 *ASMD x3 *ASMD Core x6 *Bullets x7 *Clip x1 *Eightballs x9 *Eightball Gun x2 *Flak Shells x19 *Flak Cannon x2 *GES Biorifle x2 *Health Pack x31 *Kevlar Suit x1 *Razorjack x1 *Rifle x2 *Stinger x1 *Tarydium Shards x2 *Tarydium Sludge x5 Enemies and Creatures *Lord of Zephon x1 *Mercenary x1 *Pupae x14 *Skaarj Assassin x3 *Skaarj Bot x10 *Skaarj Gunner x16 *Skaarj Infantry x5 *Skaarj Lord x7 *Skaarj Officer x5 *Skaarj Predator x12 *Skaarj Scout x2 *Skaarj Sniper x9 Translator Events #WARNING Generator online - possibility of overload. WARNING #Generator shields can only be disabled from the two command rooms, located in the lower and upper levels. Access granted only by the Dark Lord, in case of power transfer to the surface. #Admitance to authorized personel only. #WARNING Intruder detected in sections B2 and B3 - eradicate the intruder. WARNING #Security parameter online. Sufficient power rerouted to the hive. Please check back regularly due to generator problems. #WARNING Intruder detected - dispatch troops immediatelly. WARNING #The mercenary's modified blood cells have proven to be very useful. More than 60% of the test subjects bodies still won't accept them, but we'll get there. I estimate our work is 80% done. #It seems that these Mercenaries have quite a few tricks up their sleves. They modified their blood systems so that they stay safe even in extremely low temperatures. We need to examine him. #The bots have proven to be very efficient. So efficient, in fact, that the Dark lord has requested their presence on all troublesome locations over the galaxy. We're still trying to implement new weapons to their systems. The more fire power, the better. #We've managed to teleport ourselves from UMS-Sakura to this alien vessel, along with some heavy firepower. However, we cannot open the doors. We tried blasting them, but that didn't work very well. They're not even scorched. #Dark Lord is currently checking the generator systems with some troops. All access has been cut off, override in Command room terminal (only in case of an emergency!). #Important: The subject 113X, also known as "The Scarred One", is considered extremely dangerous. Brought over from Na Pali, the only reason he's still alive is due to his incredible healing abilites. We need to dissect him. #Important: All prisoners are to be taken care of. After their punishment, a series of experiments awaits these specimen on Sk'Krath. Departure planned after the crashed mothership repairs are finished. #Note on Cryo Tubes: Seems that cryo sleep, combined with the cold atmosphere of Zephon, left some brain damage to certain individuals. They became increasingly aggresive, even towards their superiours, some even became suicidal. All subjects are to remain in confinment untill they can be punished. #Transfer requested from teleport point Z45 - transfer authorized. #Dark Lord has ordered us to close the hangar. The generator problems stopped all incoming traffic for now. #I can't take this anymore! We've been here for days, DAYS! I feel like eating myself. The twins are holding up alright, but I can't take it. I swear to God I'm gonna kill myself. #Ron didn't look too good lately, but I didn't think he'd really blow his head off. Jesus Christ. The smell an AMSD pulse leaves on a body is repulsing. I just hope we'll get out of here. I don't know how long we've been here... #Thank God I've got my brother here with me, I'd probably go insane by now without him. Jeremy is looking down, I just hope he doesn't try something funny too. I'm sure we'll get out of here. Media Image Gallery Video Playthrough Category:Project Zephon Maps Category:Cedric "Derdak2rot" Pierron Maps